


A Request

by lavuli (mistel)



Category: Original Work, Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Fluff, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LMAO I DONT KNOW HOW TO WORK THESE TAGS, M/M, Other, Silly, Trans Male Character, just read it, third wheeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistel/pseuds/lavuli
Summary: Ebi and Mako decide to get some lunch after their few rounds of turf war. All seems well, until Ebi begins to notice some very obvious tension between the waiter and his friend and starts to question what's really going on.My fic for the @alamodezine on Twitter, featuring a colored art piece to go with it.





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to check out the full zine! features a lot of cool art and writing by some really talented people. 
> 
> featuring ebi, who is my friend's oc.

Although Ebi and Mako had heard plenty of stories about each other from their mutual friend Alwin, today was the first time they had ever hung out together. Before meeting, they had come to the mutual decision that the best way to spend their outing was by playing intense battles of league and turf matches, and that they did. However, hours of battling will soon wear on a pair of charger users like themselves, and after some time, the two called it quits. There they stood, leaning against the inner walls of Deca Tower, completely exhausted; especially Ebi. The sun was beginning to set on Inkopolis, dying white clouds with orange and fiery light while the tall city buildings casted dark shadows beneath them. 

“I think we did well,” Ebi announces, dropping his charger case on the ground, “but an e-liter and a splatterscope to one team is really rough,” 

His unfamiliar partner lifted his bright eyes from his phone and knit his eyebrows together before grinning. “Yeah, we did good though. So what’s the problem?” 

Before Ebi could reply, Mako piped up again, as if an idea had just occurred to him. “Hey, do you wanna go to Hamachi?” he asked, placing his hand on the smaller inkling’s shoulder and shaking him a bit. “Come on! You’re hungry, right?”

Ebi blinked. “Alwin’s restaurant?” he asked.

“Yeah, why not? Do you think he’s working today? I’ll pay.” Mako went on, squeezing Ebi’s shoulder with sudden excitement. Although it didn’t seem like Ebi had much of a choice to begin with, he definitely wasn’t about to deny free food. 

The walk to the restaurant had killed Ebi’s legs, but the trip had fully excited him. Eating at Alwin’s was a rare treat, despite them being so close. By the time they had reached the entrance, Ebi was starving. He assumed that Mako felt the same with the way he was eyeing the sushi bar like a hawk. However, Ebi quickly realized it wasn’t the sushi he was looking at. There was Ebi’s best friend, behind the counter and conversing with a jellyfish as he delicately sliced raw tuna into strips. The entire restaurant, normally low-lit and dim, was painted a beautiful gold by the setting sun outside. Noticing Ebi’s approach, Alwin glanced up from his busywork, squinting for a moment at the sight of the teal haired inkling. Once he realized it was Ebi, his face lit up and he smiled. Ebi returned his smile with a wave, but in an instant Alwin was looking back down at his work, suddenly seeming very flustered and disinterested. Ebi and Mako took a seat. 

“One moment,” Alwin said in a small, professional voice. He said nothing to Mako, not even acknowledging the boy’s presence.

“Do I get to eat free again today?” Mako asked, placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward with a smile. 

Alwin cleared his throat. “I don’t think my dad will let me do that again,” he mumbled.

Ebi was immediately aware of the tense and strange atmosphere Mako had just created. It seemed to be a natural skill he had, but the energy between the two in person sharply contrasted the way Alwin would recall their interactions in stories. Alwin always said they get along well, what was going on? Ebi leaned close to Mako, “Just want to make sure I’m not missing anything-- you guys are really friends, right?” 

“ _ Friends _ ?” Mako snorted, seemingly very entertained by the question. “Yeah, we’re friends.” 

As time passed, the tension didn’t disperse in the slightest between Mako and Alwin. Yet, Ebi and Mako talked pleasantly, learning more about each other and laughing together. The situation became easy to ignore once the appetizers came, although Mako’s voice was very loud, Ebi had no problems with minding his own business and saying nothing while Mako talked the pink inkling’s ear off with a smirk.

Once their entrées were served, Mako was at full volume and had completely ignored the savory-smelling, untouched bowl of ramen in front of him. “Can you take out your notepad thingy again? It’s cute when you hold it the way you do,” Mako cooed. “I wanna order something,”

Alwin did exactly as he asked. “What would you like?” he sighed.

“A kiss?” 

Ebi nearly choked at what he overheard. Alwin’s entire face turned red, while Mako’s mischievous grin remained unchanged. “ _Later_..” Alwin murmured, blushing furiously and lowering his pen and notepad.

Suddenly, everything clicked. 

“Congratulations,” Ebi said genuinely, causing Alwin to jolt. 

The couple thanked him in unison, Alwin doing so in a much quieter voice before excusing himself. 

“Did we embarrass him?” Mako asked. 

“I’m not taking credit for that,” Ebi grunted, shoveling a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth. 

Ebi understood now why Alwin talked about Mako as much as he did, and why his friend had been so shy that evening. Upon his return, Alwin was more talkative and himself, albeit still a tad sheepish. Later, when the pair of charger users approached the door to leave, Alwin stopped his boyfriend for a kiss on the cheek before quickly returning to his work. He didn't say a word to either of his friends, and neither did Mako as he smirked with a flushed face, staring at the tile floor. 

“He’s going to give me free lunch, next,” Ebi muttered, beginning to wonder how long it was going to take before the PDA of the new couple drove him up the wall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i had to keep this short bc of the zine but i hope you enjoyed it! leave a comment or kudo if you did........ 
> 
> if you like mako and alwin you should read my other fic of them i have here, ive also been writing a super long slownburn intimate cute romantic uhh thing of them and i should post the first part.. eventually? look forward to it. some people have been waiting for that forever and tbh im so sorry. 
> 
> their toyhouse profiles if you want to learn more about them:
> 
> Mako: https://toyhou.se/3424697.mako  
> Ebi: https://toyhou.se/1778552.ebi  
> Alwin: https://toyhou.se/3424973.alwin


End file.
